


Home Is Where You Are - Rewrite

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rewrite, Sword Fighting, Violence, Wolves, but better be safe than sorry, i guess, it's not terribly graphic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Tango and Doc are late to return home from their trip to the city. Tango just hopes he won't miss his and Impulse's anniversary completely.Updated Version of Home Is Where You Are
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Home Is Where You Are - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is me again.  
> Since I got a little stuck on another project I decided to go ahead with this little side-project first.  
> Basically I read over this again recently and decided i needed to rework it, since it was written before I did almost all the world building for this verse. It is essentially still the same story, in fact most of it I just kept from the original fic, but I changed a bunch of details to work in basic things like Tango being a djinn or the names of the wolves. I also scratched something I have since decided to take out of the world building because it didn't make sense.
> 
> Title (still) from Seven Wonders from Catch Me If You Can the Musical

With a grunt Tango parried the sword of his attacker and pushed back, his own strikes much more precise than theirs, until he had them cornered against the cliff, the sheer rock pressing against their back.

“Last chance, buddy,” he said, one eyebrow raised, but they only sneered at him, and with a shake of his head he plunged his sword right in between their ribs.

He looked around when he straightened up from wiping his blade clean on his attacker’s cloak. Doc had made quick work of his opponent as well, the spikes of his trident still poking out of their neck. With another cautious look around Tango approached him as he pulled his trident out and looked down at the corpse, a grim expression on his face.

"They're getting bolder, he said.

Tango nodded. "We should bring it up with Xisuma when we get back. Stress will want to know about this quickly."

"Yeah." Doc went down on one knee and quickly searched through his attacker's pockets. He only unearthed a few coins, but nothing that could tell them anything about who they were and why they were here.

"Let's get rid of the bodies," Tango said with a sigh. "If we're quick we can reach the inn before nightfall."

Doc nodded and together they quickly pulled the bodies close together and piled some wood around them for good measure, before Tango concentrated and set the pyre on fire.

He kept the flames burning hot until only ash remained if only so they could move on.

Once they were done and had found Blaze and Jürgen again, they could finally move on. And as Tango looked ahead, along the road that would lead them home, he couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe they would still make it in time.

They cut it close but they just about managed to reach the inn before it was fully dark. It was a welcome sight, set on a small hill by the last fort before they would fully enter the mountains. This was the edge of the Hermitlands, the point at which they all knew that home wasn't far away now and that knowledge brought a spring to their step that wasn't quite there when they travelled away from home.

Tango followed Doc as he guided Jürgen through the fort and up the path towards the inn, the warm glow of the lanterns in the courtyard guiding them through the increasing darkness. Kell, the innkeeper, was sure to have a warm meal and a bed waiting for them, and if they made good time tomorrow Tango would get to see Impulse on their anniversary after all.

He was so deep in thought as he dismounted that he barely even registered the click of the door until something white shot out and jumped at him. His initial confusion turned into booming laughter by the time he was on the ground, with Kaya on top of him licking his face. It took him a while to get her off of him, but by the time he did he felt something ease inside him.

Tango was still grinning when he ruffled through her fur and told her, "I missed you too, little moosecake."

When he straightened up, Kell was standing in the door, watching them.

"Master Tango, Master Doc. It's good to see you back," he said. He shook his head when he caught Tango's questioning look. "It's just the wolf. It turned up a few days ago. Has been waiting ever since."

Tango nodded. It made sense, Impulse was sure to have his own projects to work on, and even if he got worried and they were too far apart to reach out through their soulbond, they both could feel enough to know that the other was alive.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Kell," he said.

"Not like I don't know how it goes," Kell said with a shrug and a wry smile. He stepped to the side. "Come on in. My boys will take care of the horses and bring your packs up to your rooms."

"Thanks Kell," Doc said as they both stepped inside.

Kell directed them towards a table in the corner of the room and went to fetch food and ale.

Doc gestured at him to sit down once he had brought their dinner and with a serious look on his face aske, "Kell, have you heard anything about attacks on the road?"

"Not more than usual, no," Kell said shaking his head. "One of the merchants said a few days ago that he saw someone slinking through the trees a few miles from here. They thought it was just a hunter though, and even if it wasn't I thought they might have just seen Gertrude."

Tango exchanged a look with Doc.

"That could have been close to where we got attacked," Tango said.

"That's what I just thought." Doc nodded.

Kell's eyes widened. "You got attacked on your way here?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Doc said, clapping a hand on Kell's shoulder.

"If you hear any rumours about dangers on the road send a message to us though," Tango said. "It's probably nothing but better be safe than sorry."

Kell nodded. "I will. I'll also ask around the villages down here if anyone has heard anything."

"Thank you."

Kell nodded again as he got up. "I'll leave you to your dinner then. I'm sure you'll want to be on your way as early as possible tomorrow."

Doc and Tango only nodded before they both turned to their plates. They were silent for a while, too busy eating to talk. Tango snuck a few pieces of meat to Kaya, who was lying on his feet, but considering the amused expression on Doc's face he wasn't quite subtle enough about it.

Finally they both pushed their plates away and leaned back.

Tango took a long sip of his ale before he said, "So they were waiting for us specifically."

Doc nodded. "Seems like it. And they dared to come pretty close."

"We'll definitely have to bring this up with Xisuma. If anyone's coming this far into Snefjella to attack us he and Stress will want to know." Tango sighed and looked around the inn. "I just hope it's not anything worse than the usual."

"You and me both man," Doc said. "You and me both."

Tango had the best night of sleep in a while. For one there was the unrivalled comfort of finally sleeping in a bed again, but paired with the knowledge that home wasn't far away now and that it wouldn't be long until he could finally wrap his arms around Impulse again and wake up next to him instead of alone by a fire made it just that much better. Kaya had insistently wormed her way under the covers with him, knowing perfectly well that he loved to indulge her and all of her siblings, and the fur in his face and the wolf smell were just as familiar as Impulse's presence next to him.

If he had known that it would take them so long to get back he wouldn't have agreed to accompany Doc on his trip to Vatten. But it was supposed to be nothing but a short trip to buy some supplies, a routine trip that wouldn't take more than a few days and get him back with time to spare before their anniversary.

Neither of them had expected to run into as many problems as they did. Flooding had forced them to take a detour and cost them several days and then they had been ambushed on their way back.

But it would all be good now. They would leave early in the morning and arrive home by the afternoon. It wouldn't be the day Tango had planned but it would have to do. They could make up for one more lost day in their lives.

Whether it was due to both of them wanting to get home, or Doc just indulging Tango, they left when it was still dawning and rode as fast as they dared to risk on the increasingly steep mountain roads. Kaya scouted ahead occasionally but for the most part she stuck close to Blaze.

By early afternoon they finally reached the crossroads where the road up to the Hermitage branched off the main road, and Tango practically drank in the sight of the castle looming over the plateau of Hermitville.

The castle itself was only the entrance to the Hermitage, a home for those hermits who hadn't built their own homes yet, as well as their main communal areas, some storage and office spaces.

Most of it had originally been built by Xisuma and Ex, though Ren, Doc, False, Cub and Scar had all helped them. But since then others had updated and added parts to it, and Tango would never get bored of spotting who had worked on what. There was the distinct shape of a tower that False had added, the shine of the diorite tower Iskall had begrudgingly congratulated Bdubs on, and of course the intricate terraforming Scar had done after the castle was finished to shape the mountains to their needs.

It was a magnificent build, and it made Tango's heart soar to see it. Without even thinking he pushed Blaze to go faster, switching from the fast canter into a full gallop, his dark red cloak streaming behind him, Kaya happily running at his side.

He could hear Doc laugh behind him and he didn't have to check to know that he and Jürgen weren't far behind, just as glad to get home as Tango was.

They had to slow down to go up the path to the castle gates, but Tango was still grinning happily when they rode into the courtyard, horses sweating and panting, and jumped down from the saddle.

He could see his grin mirrored on Doc's face when he clapped him on the shoulder, but it softened quickly as Doc squeezed it and said, "You go on. I know what this day means to you. I'll take care of the horses and talk to Xisuma."

"You sure?"

Doc nodded. "Yes. Impulse will be waiting for you, I'm sure."

"Thanks man." Tango gave him a quick hug, before he gave a low whistle for Kaya to follow him and quickly walked across the courtyard and passed through the gate to follow the road up to the second courtyard.

On one side of this courtyard stood a second gate house, its gates thrown wide open to allow a free view out over a valley, ringed by high mountains, most of which had been constructed by Scar to tower over the area as sharp peaks, creating an additional line of defence and making the castle the only way to get inside.

The valley itself stretched out below. It had been an empty space once upon a time, but over the years Tango had gotten to watch building after building spring up as every Hermit added their own personal touch to their home. But right now Tango had no eyes for everyone's building skills.

He closed his eyes and reached out to find Impulse through their soulbond. He smiled when he found him. He could tell that he was asleep and he quickly pulled back so he didn't wake him.

He followed the northern path along the edge of the valley past Ren's place and Impulse's working area where it was set into the mountain side. He returned the cheerful wave he got from Zed when he was about to turn off the main path to go down the hill to his and Impulse's place and soon enough he opened the door. Kaya waited with him while he took off his boots and hung up his cloak before he went looking for his partner.

He found Impulse asleep on the couch in the living room, surrounded by the rest of the wolf pack, who immediately peeked over the back of the couch when they heard Tango approach. He shushed them, before he snuck around so he could see Impulse's face. He looked peaceful, one of his arms wrapped around Aura, clutching her fur, and Tango had to smile fondly. It was good to know that he was safe and something in Tango relaxed at the sight, the reassurance that Impulse was still there. Before he knew it he had reached out and brushed a hand through Impulse's hair.

Impulse stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, but as soon as he recognised Tango in front of him, a smile spread over his face.

"You're back," he said.

"Just arrived. Doc's taking care of everything else."

Impulse's smile grew wider, and Tango just had to lean in and kiss him. The angle wasn't perfect, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His hand, fingers still threaded loosely through Impulse's hair, slid down to rest on his neck, while the hand that Impulse had had knotted in Aura's fur slid up Tango's arm until he had his arm wrapped around Tango's neck.

Tango's eyes fell shut as Impulse opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He sank into it, even if he wasn't in the most comfortable position for this. But there was no way he was thinking about that right, not with the way Impulse seemed to melt into the couch under his touch.

In the end Tango had to end the kiss because none of the wolves seemed willing to move. Impulse smiled at him a bit stupidly from underneath his pile of wolves, and somehow, even after the years they had spent together, it still took Tango's breath away to see him like this. He almost leaned back in, but Tango, who was closest to him chose that moment to get her snout in Tango's face, and he had to lean back out of the way. Laughing, he pressed a quick kiss to her snout, before he turned his head back towards Impulse who was watching them with a soft expression on his face.

Tango smiled at him and ordered the wolves down from the couch so he could reach Impulse properly. When he climbed on top of him he was immediately pulled down into another short kiss before Impulse smiled up at him.

"Happy anniversary," Tango said, smiling back helplessly.

"It's better now that you're here." And Impulse looked so happy just to have him here that it made Tango speechless for a moment.

He swallowed and took a breath, before he said, "So I had plans for today, but I'm thinking that maybe we should reschedule that and just spend the rest of the day making up for lost time. In the bedroom."

Impulse laughed and this time his kiss had something searing to it, a new edge that Tango was only too willing to accept. It took him quite a bit of manoeuvring and a bit of stumbling, but finally he managed to stand up, taking Impulse with him. He had to balance himself with one hand on the back of the couch for a moment but then Impulse wrapped his legs around his hips and started kissing along his jaw, and he had to force himself to step away, his arms safely wrapped around Impulse. He shot the pack a look, but they seemed comfortable in their corner and he let them rest there.

He made it as far as the wall by the stairs up to their bedroom before he had to press Impulse against the wall and kiss him senseless. He kept one hand against the wall as he carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He laid him down on the bad and crawled on top of him, admiring the red glow of the lava pools down in the nether garden on his skin.

Impulse let his head fall back as he caught his breath and looked up at Tango.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Tango had to laugh. "Right back at you," he said, smiling, before he leaned down to kiss him again.

Tango woke up when the first rays of sunlight started peeking across the mountains into the Hermitage. Next to him Impulse was still fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Tango. Tango smiled and leaned down a little to kiss his forehead. And as he looked down at Impulse's peaceful face, he thought about the plans he had had for their anniversary, and his father's ring that was still safely stowed away in his enderchest and he knew without a doubt that what he was about to ask him was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
